Kyuusaku Kujou
Kyuusaku Kujou (ク条キューサク) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Appearance Number Nine has black hair, which comes up in a fish-like shape. His bangs permanently cover one of his green eyes. He wears a black suit and tie. Later, he changes to an identical red suit. Personality Number Nine appears gentlemanly and charming, and sometimes is. Despite this, he has a much more sinister side. He freely manipulates others in order to fulfill his goals. Biography (Anime) Number Nine first appeared at the Parent's day event in Bashin's school. Bashin, seeing the chance to get an x-rare card, challenged Number Nine. Bashin won, so Number Nine gave him The DragonEmperor Siegfried. He next appeared during the J Sawaragi's Labyrinth tournament, where J confronted him as to their organization's true purpose. Number Nine assures him that aside from collecting X-rares there is something larger at stake. Number Nine was next seen in a tournament, where he defeated Suiren. However, he lost to J. All the while, he is preparing for his goal to take over the world. When Number Eight challenged him, he was able to defeat her. Much later, he was faced by Elliot, who wanted to stop Nine from his plans, saying that Battle Spirits is made for fun and not a weapon. However Nine easily defeats him. The tournament, the King Uchuuchouten Cup, has begun, and Nine has brainwashed many people, including numbers who refused to help him, and a variety people like the employees at the local battle spirits shop. His plan was to use the power of the stones to give life to the spirits in the real world, and use them as living weapons. Therefore every time on of Bashin's team ( who each bear a stone) was defeated, they are captured and their stones's powers are harnessed. Along with a brainwashed Number Eight, he defeated Striker and Suiren, however at the end of the tournament Bashin defeated him. After defeat, Nine's essence was transferred to King Uchuuchouten, who tried to continue his plan. Nine lost his memory of many years as a result. At the end of the series, Nine has reformed and is joining Elliot in America. (Manga) Number Nine is a member of Numbers Elite. He suffered events in his past that made him give up hope and changed him into a bitter person. He planned to use Smile to bring ruin to the world and create a new "wonderful world." Number Nine appeared at the hospital where Striker was being cared for to battle against Bashin. He was easily winning when Striker appeared. Striker challenged Number Nine next, and defeated him, to his surprise. While Smile trapped many humans in an alternate world, Number Nine went to Uchuuchouten's world. Uchuuchouten tried to convince Number Nine that the best path was to not give up and move forward. Number Nine eventually decided to support Bashin in defeating Smile. Deck Nine mainly uses red. His deck has contained at some point, the following. Battle Stats (Anime) Battle Stats (Manga) Trivia *He shares a seiyuu with Heliostom from Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan, Mahiru Hinobori from Battle Spirits Heroes and Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova from Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero. *His name begins with "kyuu," which means "nine." Appearances: Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin (manga) Gallery Bashin ep49.jpg m9.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Numbers Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Antagonist